As one of the national key industries, the electronic industry has been rapidly developed in recent years, especially in the terminal products with light, thin, short and small development trends. For a printed circuit board industry, which is a basic of the electronic industry, the higher demands (e.g. high density, small size and high electrical conductivity) has been requested. under such circumstances, the technology of the printed circuit board has been developed rapidly, and each industry of weak electricity (e.g. computer and peripheral auxiliary system, medical equipment, mobile phone, digital camera, communication equipment, precision instrument, and aerospace) has put forward many specific and clear technical specifications for the process and quality of the printed circuit boards.
A glass-based circuit board of the prior art is commonly manufactured by a coating and etching process or a low-temperature silver paste process. The coating and etching process is to coat a conductive paste on a glass substrate and then to etch the conductive paste to form a conductive circuit. That is, the conductive circuit is bonded to the glass plate through an adhesive. Because glass molecules cannot chemically react with any element except fluorine, the coating and etching process is basically a spraying technique, which is a bonding process of organic materials mixing with conductive metal particles. The adhesive reduces the purity of the conductive paste so that the conductive capability of the conductive circuit is very poor, wherein the electrical impedance of the best material is only 1×10−4Ω. It is difficult to weld electronic components, and it is also difficult to implement functional circuits. The low-temperature silver paste process is to print a silver paste on a surface of a glass substrate through a screen printing technique, and then to bake and curing at a temperature of less than 200° C. to form a conductive circuit. The low-temperature silver paste process cannot achieve high conductive capability because the silver paste contains a large amount of organic bonding materials. The electrical impedance of the conductive circuit can only reach 3×10−5Ω. It is still difficult to weld electronic components, and it has poor adhesion. Due to the limitation of the two processes, the glass substrate and the conductive circuit are not tightly bonded, and a surface of the conductive circuit is higher than the surface of the glass substrate. Because a surface of the glass-based circuit board is not smooth, the conductive circuit is easily damaged and peeled off, resulting in poor conductive capability.